


You could be the greatest (no matter what anyone else says)

by Anne_Hathagay



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternative Universe - Performing Arts School, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25163491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Hathagay/pseuds/Anne_Hathagay
Summary: Deaf ballerina Brittany S. Pierce, Blind singer Josh Whyatt, Mute piano player Santana Lopez, Autistic bassist Rachel Berry, Dyslexic drummer Quinn Fabray and Dyspraxic guitarist Fynn Sargeant all attend the same performing arts school. What would happen when Josh who uses Brittany to see and Brittany who uses Josh to hear and Rachel uses both to understand social constructs meet Santana who uses Fynn to talk and Fynn who uses Santana to stay on his feet and Quinn who uses Fynn to help her read? What happens when this blind singer, autistic bassist and deaf ballerina fall for the mute piano player, the dyslexic drummer and the dyspraxic guitarist?
Relationships: Brittany S. Pierce/Santana Lopez, Josh Whyatt/Fynn Sargeant, Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Who are they?

Josh hated this when Brittany and Rachel disappeared leaving him to find his own way to the auditorium he usually just hugged the wall but unfortunately the entire school seemed to be leaning up against and the ones that weren't seemed to keep bumping into him then he heard a thud. “I'm so sorry.” He says

“I'm down here.” The voice said.

“Sorry I can't really see where I'm going. Usually my friends Brittany and Rachel lead me places but they've ditched me.” Josh says as the other person stand up and brush themselves off

“I'd have stayed on my feet but uh my friends also ditched me. Fynn Sargeant.” He says offering a shaky hand.

“I've no idea what you're doing right now.” Josh says standing there looking like fool

“He's offering you his hand. You should shake it.” Brittany says appearing behind him guiding Josh's hand into Fynn’s

“Where the fuck have you been?” Josh asks glaring at the tall blonde girl with his milky eyes

“Look I'm sorry I had to fish Rachel out of the dumpster.” Brittany says as they walk away

“Then all is forgiven. Is she okay?” Josh asks

“Shaken up is all. Gave her Mr Bigglesworth and she seemed fine.” Brittany says

“And she's backstage already?” Josh says

“Yeah.” Brittany says

“The guy I crashed into. Was he cute?” Josh asks smirking

“From a lesbian point of view. Totally.” Brittany says

“Are we there?” Josh asks a smile playing on his lips

“You're fucking unbelievable Romeo. Yes we're here.” Brittany says with an exasperated sigh

“Hey Josh.” Rachel says her voice quiet

“Hey Rachel. Do you want a hug?” Josh asks something that Brittany and he had learned was to ask the shy bassist if you could do something

“Yes please.” Rachel says as Josh envelopes the girl in a soft hug. 

“Who was it today?” Josh asks as they break the hug

“Puckerman.” Rachel says timidly, hugging Mr Bigglesworth tighter. Mr Bigglesworth is a stuffed pink tiger that Rachel’s dad got her for her first birthday and she hasn’t let it go since and it’s still in pretty good condition. Then the sound of shuffling feet can be heard. “Is there someone standing behind me?” He asks

“It’s me.” Fynn whispers in his ear

“Fuck!” Josh yells jumping a mile back. “Don’t sneak up on a blind guy.” He says panting

“Who are your friends?” Brittany asks

“Oh yeah. Guys this is Santana and Quinn. I don’t believe we’ve met.” Fynn says pointing to Rachel

“I’m Rachel.” She says obviously terrified.

“Is she okay?” Quinn asks

“She’s got autism and she's not good at personal relationships.” Josh explains as Brittany whispers soothing words to Rachel. “I’d like to once again apologize for knocking you over earlier.” He says

“It’s quite all right. You okay? Or is there something really interesting over my left shoulder?” Fynn asks following Josh's eyeline

“Well this is awkward.” Josh says clapping his hands together. “I’m blind. I was born this way which is why I didn’t see you this morning. Rachel has autism as I said before and Brittany is deaf. We rely on each other Brittany is my eyes and I’m her ears and we’re Rachel’s only friends. And your friend doesn’t seem to be talking.” He says being perceptive

“You’re very perceptive.” Fynn says. “Santana’s a mute but she can play the piano better than I ever could. Quinn’s dyslexic and I have dyspraxic, a coordination disorder.” He explains

Then Mr Shue the principal walked in. “Miss Pierce, Mr Whyatt, Miss Berry I see you’ve met our new recruits.” He says

“Yes I was just discussing my blindness, Brittany deafness and Rachel’s autism.” Josh says

“Okay. So Quinn and Fynn are gonna perform first then Santana is gonna play the piano then Brittany you can dance and then Rachel and Josh last.” Mr Shue says before walking on stage.

“So today we have several performances for you up first we have Quinn and Fynn now Fynn is a little unsteady on his feet so anyone caught laughing at him will be given detention. Then we have Santana performing a piano solo now she is mute so once again anyone caught laughing will be given detention. After Santana we have Brittany fresh off doing some dance work on Broadway and finally we have Josh and Rachel and the same rule applies for Josh and Rachel as Quinn, Fynn and Santana.” Mr Shue says

First Fynn and Rachel came on stage. “Hi.” He says into the microphone and the feedback squealed horrendously. “This is a song I wrote. I call it Drive It Like You Stole It.” Fynn says he's fingers running up and down the frets as it was calming to him

“Ready Fynn?” Quinn asks

“Let's do it.” Fynn says

[Fynn (Quinn)]  
“You just can't stand the way that I walked out from the wreckage  
Can't understand the way that I turned myself around  
I tried to terminate this war  
With you  
But you won't let it go  
You keep coming back for more”

“Freedom  
I'm takin' it back  
I'm outta here, no turnin' back  
In a baby blue Cadillac  
Just when I was stallin'  
I heard an angel callin'”

“This is your life  
You can go anywhere  
You gotta grab the wheel and own it  
And drive it like you stole it  
Roll it  
This is your life  
You can be anything  
You gotta learn to rock and roll it  
You gotta put the pedal down  
And drive it like you stole it  
And drive it like you stole it”

“We get stuck in the dirt  
And we can't see where we're going  
We face all kinds of hurt  
And the friction slows us down  
But I won't be waiting here for the world to win me gold  
And I'll leave your dust behind me  
Stranded in the road”

“Freedom  
I'm takin' it back  
Attitude  
I'm givin' it back  
In a baby blue Cadillac  
Just when I was stallin'  
I heard an angel callin'”

“This is your life  
You can go anywhere  
You gotta grab the wheel and own it  
You gotta put the pedal down  
And drive it like you stole it”

“This is your life  
You can go anywhere  
You gotta grab the wheel and own it  
And drive it like you stole it  
Roll it”

Fynn plays a rocking guitar solo before the crowd claps along with Quinn’s drum beat Josh and Rachel where both mesmerised during the whole performance well as mesmerised as a blind guy can be

“This is your life  
You can be anything  
You gotta learn to rock and roll it  
You gotta put the pedal down  
And drive it like you stole it  
(Hoo, hoo, hoo-ooh-ooh)  
And drive it like you stole it  
(Hoo, hoo, hoo-ooh-ooh)  
And drive it like you stole it  
(Hoo, hoo, hoo-ooh-ooh)  
And drive it like you stole it  
(Hoo, hoo, hoo-ooh-ooh)”

“All right, that was wonderful. Next we have Santana playing some of her own original work.” Mr Shue says and Brittany was mesmerised she couldn't hear what Santana was playing but watching Santana's fingers dance across the piano keys was just as mesmerising as Josh listening to Fynn play the guitar. “Wow Santana. Next Brittany will be dancing to Pompeii by Bastille.” He says

“Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul”

“I was left to my own devi-i-i-i-ces  
Many days fell away with nothing to show”

“And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Gray clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above”

“But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?”

“We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us”

“And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Gray clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above”

“But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?”

“Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul”

“Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?”

“And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Gray clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)”

“But if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?”

“If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?”

“Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul  
Eheu aul aul”

When Brittany comes off stage Rachel refuses to hug due to the fact she’s sweaty gross. “You were awesome.” Josh says hugging her

“You were right, I just had to feel the beat.” Brittany says

“And finally last but by no means least Rachel and Josh.” Mr Shue says

“You ready Rach?” Josh ask and she smiles ya her pet name

“Hi. Is this mic?” Josh asks. “If you can hear me give me a whistle.” He says as the crowd whistles. “I’m not good at writing original songs so I’m gonna cover a song I love. This is Another One Bites the Dust by Queen.” He says as Rachel plays the bass hook

“Oh! Let's go!”

“Steve walks warily down the street  
With the brim pulled way down low  
Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet  
Machine guns ready to go”

“Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this?  
Are you hanging on the edge of your seat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust”

“How do you think I'm gonna get along  
Without you when you're gone?  
You took me for everything that I had  
And kicked me out on my own”

“Are you happy, are you satisfied?  
How long can you stand the heat?  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
To the sound of the beat”

“Look out!”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust”

“Hey!  
Oh, take it  
Bite the dust  
Bite the dust, yeah”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust”

“Shout!”

“There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man  
And bring him to the ground  
You can beat him, you can cheat him  
You can treat him bad and leave him when he's down”

“But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you  
I'm standing on my own two feet  
Out of the doorway the bullets rip  
Repeating to the sound of the beat”

“Another one bites the dust  
Another one bites the dust  
And another one gone, and another one gone  
Another one bites the dust  
Hey, I'm gonna get you, too  
Another one bites the dust”

“Shoot out  
Alright”

“Rachel you were awesome.” Josh says patting her on the shoulder as they come off stage

As they walk down the hall Rachel is blissfully unaware Josh can’t see it coming and Brittany can’t hear it coming they only realised they’ve been slushied when they hear the jeer of “clean yourselves up ******” (the r slur) 

“Very funny Puckerman. Picking on the blind guy the deaf girl and autistic girl. Who’s with you today? It smells like ape sweat and 3 day old cologne so is it Azimio and Karofsky?” Josh asks

“You problem wise guy?” Karofsky asks grabbing him by the shirt

“I’d put me down if I were you.” Josh says

“Why would I do that?” Karofsky asks

“Hey!” Mr Shue yells

“That’s why.” Josh says smirk playing on his lips

“You three, my office. Josh, Rachel, Brittany are you guys okay?” Mr Shue asks

“Yeah. Can we use the laundry room?” Brittany asks

“Yeah. Wait why?” Mr Shue asks

“Mr Bigglesworth.” Brittany whispers in Mr Shue’s ear “Rachel was holding him when we got hit by the slushies so we need to wash her up and Rachel won’t stop crying until he’s clean.” She explains

In the laundry room.

“Okay we're gonna clean up now then we’re gonna go take a shower otherwise we’ll all have dried slushie in our hair. And as we’ve learned that shit don’t come out.” Josh says

They shower in a comfortable silence and then change put their ruined clothes into a bag to wash when they get to their respective houses. “Where’s Mr Bigglesworth?” Rachel asks as they dry their long hair.

“He’s having his own wash, remember?” Josh says reminding her

“I’m sorry that Mr Bigglesworth got hit by the slushie.” Brittany says

Then the door open and Josh picks up his cane to use as a weapon. “Hey don’t hit us.” Fynn says his hands raised in defence.

“Fynn.” Josh says putting the cane down. “I thought you were the jocks back for another pound of flesh.” He says

“Is this a regular occurrence? You know the slushies?” Fynn asks

“It happens more often than you think.” Josh says

“Our record is 234 slushies in one year.” Rachel says

“Wow.” Fynn says

“You can go, we've gotten good at this.” Josh says

“All right I was just telling you that Mr Shue wanted to see you in his office.” Fynn says walking out

“Holy shit I think I’m in love.” Josh says to himself


	2. You’re dead nerd

Once they look presentable and they’d dried Mr Bigglesworth they walked to their fate in Mr Shue’s office Brittany knocked on the door. “Come in.” Mr Shue says from the other side

“Hi.” Josh says the first to speak

“Hi guys.” Mr Shue says. “Have a seat.” He continues gesturing to the three seats.

“What are we here?” Brittany asks

“Well the boys have something they wanna say to you.” Mr Shue says

“I’m not saying that.” Puck says

“So you’ll happily toss a slushie at me call me a hateful slur but you won’t apologise that’s just typical Puckerman.” Josh says getting up and walking to the door.

“He can apologise to us on our own terms.” Brittany says opening the door as the three walked out.

“I need to blow off some steam.” Josh says, his voice filled with rage.

“I just wanna go home. You guys wanna go swimming?” Rachel asks as they make the group decision to duck the rest of the day. Mr Shue would yell at them but he understood how they were after a slushie hit Rachel felt like shit and went to her happy place the pool behind her house and Josh and Brittany would watch her and chuckle she’d sing off key to Josh’s music using the beat from the outdoor speakers while Josh would sing perfectly then a piano tune flowed down the hall

“Hold up. I know that song.” Josh says closing the sound of the piano tune

[Fynn]  
“Mama, just killed a man,  
Put a gun against his head,  
Pulled my trigger, now he's dead.  
Mama, life had just begun,  
But now I've gone and thrown it all away.”

“Mama, ooh,  
Didn't mean to make you cry,  
If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,  
Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters”.

[Josh]  
“Too late, my time has come,  
Sends shivers down my spine,  
Body's aching all the time.  
Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,  
Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth.”

They all stop playing and look at Josh who’s stopped singing once the music has stopped ‘was that him?’ Santana signs.

“Yes.” Fynn says

“Sorry I'm totally interrupted when I hear music I get in a weird way.” Josh says looking flustered

“Never apologise for being good at something.” Quinn says

“I should go. I shouldn’t have left them alone.” Josh says running back out of the door

‘Were you, you were gonna ask him on a date?’ Santana asks giving a silent chuckle

“Just don’t okay there’s no way he likes me back.” Josh says as they go back to rehearsal

“Hey if it’s any consolation you're not the one who’s got a crush on an autistic girl who won’t even talk to you.” Quinn says

“Hey at least your crush can see you.” Fynn shoots back

‘At least I can actually talk to my crush.’ Santana signs

“Who’ve you got a crush on?” Fynn and Quinn asks

‘Brittany.’ Santana signs

“We’re such wimps.” Fynn says. “Come on let’s rehearse.” He says

At Rachel’s house

‘Do you have a crush on Santana?’ Josh signs

“Yes. Do you have a crush on Fynn?” Brittany asks

‘You see right through me.’ Josh signs

“What you guys talking about?” Rachel asks

“Crushes.” They both say

“Well Quinn’s kinda cute.” Rachel says

“I wouldn’t know I can’t see her.” Josh says as the three laugh at his joke. Despite their limitations they had learned that make them work harder for the same outcome as everyone at school.

“I wish I was brave enough to talk to her.” Rachel says that dreamy look in her eyes which Brittany has seen all too often.

‘Does she have that dreamy look in her eyes?’ Josh signs

“Yes.” Brittany says

“Talk to who?” LeRoy Berry asks walking out to the pool deck

“There’s some new people at school and we’re too afraid to talk to them. There’s this boy at school a guitarist and I can’t see him how am I supposed to talk to him.” Josh says pulling his off sunglasses

“There’s a girl at school and she’s a mute I know I could talk in sign but prolonged conversation in sign can get confusing.” Brittany says pushing her sunglasses into her hair

“As there’s this cute blonde drummer but I’m afraid to talk her in case I weird her out with me.” Rachel says

“First of all shouldn’t you three be in school?” LeRoy asks

“We got hit by a slushie. We came back to get cleaned up and then we couldn’t be bothered to go back. You know how Rachel gets after one for these things.” Josh says

“I do. Number two, if I had a nickel for everytime I hear my colleagues complain about their daughters' boyfriends I probably be a multibillionaire. The Beatles song Hey Jude. ‘You were made to go out and them.’ So go get them.” Leroy says

The next day at school

“Saving you. Move.” Quinn says pushing Josh into a classroom

“Thanks. Let me guess Puck? Big Quench?” Josh asks

“Yeah.” Quinn says

“What can I do for you Quinn?” Josh asks

“Say theoretically someone liked Rachel how would that person go about getting a date with her?” Quinn asks

“Would that someone be you?” Josh asks and she gets flustered. “It’s all right, your secrets safe with me.” He says

“Are you gonna help me? Or are you gonna be a blind dick?” Quinn asks sarcasm in her voice

“All right. There are a few rules to being friends or dating Rachel the ultimate rule is to ask for permission. It may seem a little strange but if you don’t she may freak out. Number 2 don’t force her to do anything. Number 2.5 let her come to you particularly when it comes to intimacy even a hug may be challenging for Rachel. Number 3 Mr Bigglesworth she goes everywhere with him, don't let her forget him and just let her do what she wants to do with him.” Josh says listing off a few rules

“You Josh are a lifesaver.” Quinn says

“Quinn if you're gonna ask her out. Don’t. Leave her less than subtle hints you like her and she’ll come to you.” Josh says

“Thank you.” Quinn says walking out the classroom

With Rachel

Santana steers Rachel into the practice room.

“Thank you.” Rachel says

‘No problem now you have to help me.’ Santana signs

“What’s the problem?” Rachel asks hugging Mr Bigglesworth tight

‘Say someone liked your friends, what way would you go about scoring a date?’ Santana signs

“Would that person be you?” Rachel asks

‘Yes.’ Santana signs nodding

“Just be genuinely nice and a friend and she’ll swoon.” Rachel says

‘You are the greatest.’ Santana signs a happy smile tugging at the corners of her lips

“No problem.” Rachel says as Santana walks off

With Brittany

Brittany feels a pair of strong callous hands on her shoulders which steer her into a classroom. ‘Sorry didn’t mean to startle but there was a jock coming your way with a slushie.’ Fynn signs

“You speak sign?” Brittany asks

‘It’s the easiest way for Santana to communicate with me and Quinn.’ He signs. ‘I’m not quite fluent but I can get by and she’s really patient and understanding.’ He continues

“What do you need?” Brittany asks

‘A way to get Josh to like me.’ Fynn signs

“Just look out for him and he’ll swoon.” Brittany says. “And when he asks what the room looks like explain it to him slowly.” Brittany adds

‘Thank you.’ Fynn signs before walking away

In the hallway

‘Hey Brittany.’ Josh signs as he feels Brittany behind him

“Hi Josh.” She says. “Have you seen Rachel?” She then asks

“You look for your little spaz friend, she’s in the dumpster.” Puck says laughing he stops to try to push Josh over but Josh was fast he whipped his cane in an diagonal arc and hit Puck in the side of the head

‘Did I get him?’ Josh signs to Brittany

“Yeah.” Brittany whispers

“Your dead nerd. Dead! You hear me? Dead!” Puck yelled clutching his cheek

“Yes I did I’m not deaf no You are a pussy that’ll barely bruise.” Josh says signing it so Brittany could understand as well

“Whatever I’ll get you when you least expect it.” Puck says before scampering away when Josh raises his cane again. 

“I could tell you stories that would rot the squirrel you’ve got stapled to your head!” Josh yells signing it again for Brittany

“That was fun.” Brittany says

“I’m just glad Rachel didn’t hear that.” Josh says. ‘Shall we get her out of the dumpster?’ He asks in sign

“Yeah.” Brittany says

By the dumpster

“Rachel?” Brittany asks

“Help me.” Rachel says timidly

“Oh Rachel I’m so sorry.” Josh says as Brittany climbs into the dumpster and Josh picks up her backpack taking Mr Bigglesworth out of it and handing it to Brittany. ‘It’s pretty bad isn’t it?’ He asks using sign language knowing Rachel is too shaken up to follow his complex hand movements.

“Yeah.” She whispers, taking the stuffed animal from him and handing it to the shaking girl. “Let’s get you home.” Brittany says as they both climb out of the dumpster

They drive Rachel home through a combination of Brittany seeing and Josh listening they all pray to God for letting them get home in one piece. “Don’t tell me you two drove Rachel home?” Hiram asks

“Okay we won’t.” Josh says

“I’m just glad all three of you are alive and in one piece. Did you get slushied again?” Hiram asks

“No Rachel got tossed in the dumpster.” Josh says

“I’ll take it from here. Unless you guys want to stay for dinner? It’s spaghetti.” Hiram says

“I’ve got to practice ‘I Wanna Hold Your Hand’ not gonna swoon boy unless I practice.” Josh says walking away

“I should probably walk him home or he’ll crash into a post.” Brittany says chasing after her blind friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys I know that this is gonna seem insensitive but I’ve been sitting on this idea for a while now and I had no idea Naya had gone missing so please pray for her and her son Josey and fingers crossed she come home safe


End file.
